iHate You
by opensecret0405
Summary: After Sam and Freddie's initial breakup, Carly wakes up to only find them having a "movie date." Seddie One Shot.


Carly walks downstairs into the dark, cool living room to get a glass of water. To her surprise, she finds her two best friends, Sam and Freddie, snuggling under a blanket on the couch while watching a horror movie. The movie looks to be old and low budget, shown through its lack of color and grainy picture. It's a tradition that the three of them always do - Clearly not this time. Carly stands on the end of the stairs for a minute, still startled to see them up this late. She can make out the two shadows pressing against each other, and she smiles at how Sam's blonde curls flatten against Freddie's shoulder.

Even though Sam and Freddie broke up months ago, they only seem to be getting closer. After their initial break up, they went back to being just friends. But after a while, Carly had started noticing the subtle touches becoming more and more intimate, their heated arguments turning into playful flirts, the way they look each other in the eyes. When they sit on the couch or beanbags, they would always sit close huddling in each other's warmth. Sometimes, they lose themselves in their own little world of inside jokes and flirts, completely unaware that Carly is right next to them. When Carly points it out, they always have an excuse to turn to. It had worked on Carly the first few times, but after a while, it had become obvious to her and everyone else. No one can deny the chemistry between the two. She doesn't understand why they just don't officially get back together already, but she figures that it's probably because they're afraid of breaking up again. Carly grins at that thought, knowing they're not going to break up anytime soon.

"Hey, that monster kinda looks like you," Sam says in a tiny voice.

"Shut it, Sam," Freddie laughs slightly.

"It's kinda cute." She giggles.

"That has got to be the most backhanded compliment I've ever heard," Freddie mutters.

She walks over to them. Sam and Freddie don't hear her footsteps as she approaches them.

"Guys," Carly interrupts their little world, causing them to straighten up slightly..

"Oh hey, Carly," Freddie greets.

"Sup, Cupcake," Sam says casually.

"Aren't you guys gonna go home? It's two in the morning," Carly asks.

"It's a Friday night and Mom's on a night shift. No thanks, I think I'll enjoy this as much as I can," Freddie counters. Sam cheerfully agrees with an "mhm."

"I can't believe you guys are watching horror movies without me," Carly pouts. "I feel betrayed."

"You're the one that said you wanted to go to bed early. You wanna join? We got one more to go," Sam asks.

"No, thanks. I wouldn't want to third wheel on your movie date."

"It's not a movie date, Carly," Freddie says.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you guys snuggling so much?" Carly questions, wondering what excuse they'll come up with this time.

"'Cause this nub's super warm. He gets the honor of being my personal heater," Sam replies without hesitation.

"Damn, I get demoted from dork to personal heater," Freddie complains.

Sam closes her eyes with a hint of satisfaction appearing on her face as she adjusts herself and sinks deeper into Freddie's side. Freddie just chuckles and puts his head on her's. Carly can imagine Freddie's hand tightening around Sam's waist under the blanket, pulling her closer.

"Do you need to borrow my PJ's again, Sam?" Carly figures that Sam is going to sleep over.

"Nah, I stole Freddie's shorts and hoodie." Sam pulls her blanket down a little bit to reveal that she's wearing Freddie's _Galaxy Wars_ hoodie.

"Don't you mean borrowed, Sam?" Freddie corrects, still looking at the TV.

"No, I'm pretty sure I meant stole."

"I'm not gonna get them back, am I?" Freddie finally gives in.

"Nope." Sam grins victoriously.

"You guys are _so_ unbearable," Carly rolls her eyes, a little smile creeping up on her face.

"Carly, please. You love us," Freddie responds, smirking.

"And you love each other," Carly adds tilting her head, clearly implying more than just friendship.

"Nah, we hate each other. Right, Freddie?" Sam stares deeply at Freddie with her ocean blue eyes. They're so close their noses almost touch.

"I hate you, Freddie," She almost whispers, extending the sentence as long as she could. Her voice is delicate, showing too much love for a sentence that's supposed to show hatred.

"Yeah, I hate you, too." He muses, his voice hoarse and full of longing.

"See, Carls? Nothing different here," Sam turns to Carly, breaking the hungry eye contact and tension.

"I wish I could find love like yours. I'm jealous." Carly jokes, ignoring their previous statements.

"Not love, Carly," Freddie sighs, eyes rolling but Carly sees a faint smile as he turns back to the TV.

"Okay, okay, fine, whatever," Carly finally surrenders, giggling. She leaves to get a glass of water, leaving the happy couple behind.

* * *

 **Hey, guys. This is my first fanfic, so if you guys got any feedback be sure to tell me in the reviews!**


End file.
